A broadhead is normally used for hunting game and features a razor sharp replaceable cutting blade. As fully explained in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,600 entitled "Arrow Tip Having Replaceable Cutting Blades" issued Sept. 4, 1973, the blades can be replaced whenever they become dull; the blades can be removed when the the arrow is in storage to prevent injury; and an arrow shaft having the broadhead mounted thereon with the cutting blades removed can be used for practice shooting without substantially damaging the target or dulling the broadhead blades.